


Night Time Routines

by Rabdom



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Because of Reasons, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge actually does care - even though he loaths to admit so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm watching Red vs Blue and I felt the need to write fluff for Sarge because I don't see enough it. PS, sorry if anything seems a little OOC; I tried to add logic to some of the character's sleeping habits.

Sarge wasn't the type of person to physically or emotionally show he cared - the most his underlings got were slurs and name calling, as well as the occasional thump to the back of someone's head if someone - mostly Grif - said something totally stupid. So to show that he cared in a more kind manner, well, his unit might have called him insane. Which was why he preferred showing in more unconventional ways, one of which consisted of staying up until an ungodly hour until his unit was asleep, just to make sure everyone was alright. 

Once the halls of the Red Base became eerily quiet, the now armorless Sarge carefully rose from his bed; doing his best not to make a sound. Didn't want anyone waking up and wondering why in Hell he was still up. The dark haired man opened his door - cringing as the door squealed in protest. The older man paused, making sure no one had heard it, before peering cautiously out of his door. He looked left, then right, then left again. Not a sound came from within the base, nor did anyone else seem to stir from the sound. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Sarge carefully closed his door and proceeded through his nightly routine. 

Lopez wasn't hard to find; the Spanish speaking robot stood in the common room, a cord leading from his leg to a nearby outlet, indicating that he was charging. He was surprised that the robot hadn't ever fallen over during recharge. Then again, he probably weighed a ton. He appeared offline, considering the fact that he didn't acknowledge his precence when he entered, so he moved on. 

Grif was a loud sleeper, not like that was much of a surprise. Sarge could hear the rookie snoring and mumbling even BEFORE he opened his door. Peering in, Sarge could barely make out Grif's sleeping form sprawled across his bed, blankets entangled around his arms, legs and body. His room looked like an F5 tornado had swept through it, but what else was new? Sarge chuckled to himself as he closed the door quietly and moved on. 

Simmons' room what a place of wonder compared to Grif"s. At least he followed protocol. He made a mental note to have Simmons teach Grif a thing or two about that - IF he knew it would actually get through his thick skull. 

It was hard to tell whether or not Simmons was actually under the covers in the darkness; the bed appeared neatly made, as though Simmons had simply crawled under the covers without pulling them from their tucked away spots. Albeit his breath sounded a big shaky, Simmons slept soundly as the door creaked shut behind his commander. 

Donut's door had been the only one cracked open when Sarge arrived. Carefully - albeit curiously - Sarge carefully opened the door to peer inside. Although not a pigsty like Grif's room, a pile of dirty clothes lay in one corner, with a few books from home laying here and there. In his bed, Donut slept pseudo soundly; a blanket wrapped around his head and torso yet nothing around his legs. Sarge MIGHT have left well enough alone, had the poor fool not been curled up into a ball on his side, shivering. 

Sarge sighed quietly in defeat, and very carefully crept over to the side of the rookie's bed. He could see the problem then: one of Donut's blankets - probably the one he had been using for his legs to begin with - lay in a heap on the floor. Poor fool probably kicked it off in his sleep. Without much of a second thought, the supposedly gruff sargent grabbed hold of the blanket and picked it up, draping it over Donut's body and making sure it would at least stay around his legs. The young soldier moved slightly and mumbled something in his sleep, yet did not otherwise wake. Seemingly pleased with himself, Sarge quietly exited the room, ready for his own slumber as he quietly shut the door behind him. 

He couldn't have been too sure, but as the door was about to click shut, he could have sworn he hear Donut mumble a "Good night, Sarge" under his breath.


End file.
